


One shot - Benedict Cumberbatch

by Kaylia



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hot Sex, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylia/pseuds/Kaylia
Summary: Benedict und seine Freundin Kathy kommen nach einer langen Nacht nach Hause und können kaum die Finger von sich lassen.





	One shot - Benedict Cumberbatch

One shot

 

„Sir, Madam? We’re there!“, der Cabbie riss mich und Benedict voneinander los. Wir fuhren plötzlich auseinander, als hätten unsere Lippen einen Stromschlag vom jeweils anderem empfangen. Dabei hatte alles nur mit einem leichten Streichen der Fingerspitzen über Benedicts Bein angefangen. Diese kleine Tändelei ging jedoch in eine wilde Knutscherei über.

 

Ich möchte wetten, dass auch der Wein, den wir in Hülle und Fülle heute Nacht getrunken hatten, dabei seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte. Also waren ganz sicher nicht nur meine eigenen daran beteiligt.

 

Er seufzte und machte sich daran seinen derangierten Hemdkragen zurecht zu rücken, bevor er aus dem Cab stieg und den Mann durch das Fenster bezahlte. Ich hingegen war noch immer damit zugange mich halbwegs annehmbar der Außenwelt zu präsentieren. Es musste ja nicht gleich jeder wissen, was wir auf der Hinterbank getrieben haben. Jedoch nach dem leichten Kribbeln an meinem Hals zu urteilen könnte dies sicherlich jeder vermuten. Wann um alles in der Welt hatte Ben mir einen Knutschfleck verpasst.

 

„Darling“, er öffnete mir die Tür und half mir aus dem Wagen. Sein sonst schon tiefer Bariton war noch rauer als üblich. Ob von den Zigaretten, die er nur bei Gesellschaften rauchte oder vor Lust, die sich keck in seinen Augen wiederspiegelte, konnte ich nicht sagen. Vermutlich eine Mischung aus beidem.

 

„Mister Cumberbatch“, erwiderte ich vorwitzig. Er mochte es nicht, wenn ich ihn so rief, doch zu gleich machte es ihn an. Was wahrscheinlich genau der Grund war weshalb er es nicht mochte. Ich hackte mich bei ihm unter doch er verdrehte nur die Augen. Ich hätte dennoch schwören mögen, dass diese sich bei meinen Worten verdunkelt hatten. Von der hübschen türkisenen Farbe war kaum noch etwas zusehen. Zu Weilen verdeckte seine erweiterte Pupille beinahe seine gesamte Iris. Ich sagte doch es macht ihn an.

 

Wir gingen gemeinsam zur Haustür seines Appartements. Er schloss auf und hielt mir die Tür auf – wie immer. Der Flur wurde nur durch eine kleine Tischleute mit Bewegungssensor beleuchtet. Dementsprechend war der Raum nur spärlich von orangegelben Licht erhellt. Die Schatten der Kommode fielen weich gegen die Tapete und insgesamt hatte das gedimmte Licht eine anheimelnde Wirkung. Nicht nur auf mich schien dies zuzutreffen.

 

Ich spürte wie Benedicts lange Finger sanft, und nur mit den Fingerspitzen, von meinem Haaransatz, über meinen Nacken, bis über meine Schultern gleiten ließ. Ich erschauderte und alle Härchen stellte sich auf. Er umfasste leicht meine Schultern und beugte sich ganz nah an mein Ohr. Ich fühlte seinen heißen Atem an meiner Ohrmuschel, konnte den Rotwein riechen den er zuvor getrunken hatte, als er flüsterte: „So, Mister Cumberbatch? Interesting. Didn’t I tell you, that you shouldn’t call me like that? What am I supposed to do with you now? “

 

Und plötzlich war das Kitzeln an meinem Ohr verschwunden. Geradezu Ruckartig, und dennoch sanft, streifte er meinen Mantel von den Schultern und ließ ihn dort am Boden liegen, wo er hingefallen war. Ich nutzte die Chance und drehte mich zu ihm um. Sein Gesicht war nur unweit von meinem. Er war, zugegeben dank meiner Absätze, nur wenig größer als ich. Ich legte ihm beide Hände um den Hals und küsste ihn innig und voller verlangen. Ihm schien es nicht anders zu ergehen. Den kaum, dass ich mich versah bückte er sich leicht, und hob mich hoch. So, dass ich nun auf seiner Hüfte saß und die Beine um ihn schlang. Er unterstützte meinen Halt, in dem er mit beiden Händen unter meinem Po fasste und diesen leicht zu kneten begann.

 

Ich löste mich von seinen Lippen, denn nun war es mir, dank der neuen Position, möglich in sein Ohr zu beißen. Ich ließ meine Zunge über seine Helix gleiten. Der Griff an meinem Hintern verstärkte sich. Es entfuhr ihm ein raues Stöhnen, als ich dann in sein Ohrläppchen biss. „Oh god Kathy, you are driving me crazy!“ Mein Mund fand wieder den seinen und nun spürte ich sein Verlangen, obwohl es zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon omnipräsent war, nur noch deutlicher. Etwas presste sich gegen mich...

 

„Bedroom?“, keuchte ich an seine Lippen. Er antwortete nicht, sondern schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen, um, samt mir auf seinen Hüften, die Treppe zu erklimmen. Ich beschloss ebenfalls meine High-Heels loszuwerden. Sie polterten geräuschvoll die Treppe hinab als ich sie mir abstreifte. Die würde ich heute nicht mehr brauchen.

 

Er warf mich beinahe auf das Bett, war jedoch gleich darauf über mir. Ich öffnete bereitwillig meine Beine, damit er sich dazwischen legen konnte. Ich muss wohl nicht sagen, dass er die Einladung freudig nutzte. Ich machte mich an seinem Hemd zu schaffen. Mit leicht zitternden Fingern nestelte ich an den kleinen Knöpfen herum. Warum müssen diese denn auch immer so schwer aufzumachen sein? Endlich, geschafft! Ich streifte ihm den weißen Stoff von den Schultern, nun in der Lage seinen Oberkörper zu bestaunen. Er war nicht übermäßig aufgepumpt, dennoch konnte man an seinen festen Brustmuskeln und dem Sixpack, das durchaus durch das dämmrige Licht komplementiert wird, erkennen, dass er ins Fitnessstudio ging. Ich bestaunte ihn, seinen vollkommenen Körper.

 

„Do you like what you see? “

„Silly, of course I do! “

„Well I think it’s a bit unfair. You’re wearing way too much.”

 

 Mit diesen Worten begann er sich an meinem Kleid zu schaffen zu machen. Einem langen Satin Teil mit Spagettiträgern und V-Ausschnitt sowie Reißverschluss... Dieser schien Benedict jedoch nicht so ganz gehorchen zu wollen.

 

„Oh come on you goddamned thing.“

„Let me help you“

 

Ich strich seine Finger beiseite und stand, ganz zum Widerwillen Bens, vom Bett auf. Endlich gelang es mir den bockigen Reißverschluss zu öffnen. Sofort war Ben hinter mir und strich mir die Träger von den Schultern, sodass das Kleid um meine nackten Füße zu Boden glitt.

„Look at you“, sagte er, „so beautiful.“

 

Er strich dabei über die Konturen meines Körpers. An meiner Seite entlang über die Taille, die er kurz umfasste, hinab zu meinen Hüften. Nur um daraufhin seine Hände wieder nach oben wandern zu lasen bis sie safte über meine Brüste strichen, einen BH trug ich nicht. Ich konnte seine Faszination nicht verstehen. Meiner Meinung nach, war an mir nichts unfassbar schön oder außergewöhnlich, doch Benedict sah das anders.

 

Erneut drehte ich mich um, um in sein ebenmäßiges Gesicht zu blicken. Ich legte eine Hand an seine Wange und fuhr dann leicht die Konturen seines Gesichts nach. Er schloss leicht seine Augen dabei und ein wohliges Summen entfuhr ihm. Da ich meine hohen Schuhe bereits eingebüßt hatte musste ich mich nun auf die Zehnspitzen stellen um ihn zu Küssen. Überrascht erwiderte er den Kuss, erst scheu, dann immer begieriger.

 

Auch in mir erwachte das Feuer von vorhin wieder. Ich spürte den Drang so nah wie möglich bei ihm zu sein, und das so schnell wie möglich. Ich presste meinen Körper dicht an den seinen. Erst da bemerkte ich, dass er noch seine Hose trug. Das konnte man ändern. Blind machte ich mich an dem Gürtel zu schaffen, öffnete diesen und zog den Reißverschluss herunter. Mit diesem verabschiedete sich auch die Hose.

 

Wir waren nun beide halb nackt und tasteten uns Vorsichtig rückwärts zum Bettrand. Dort angelangt setzte ich mich auf Bens Schoss. Wir küssten uns – heftig. Ich grub meine Hände tief in seinen dunklen Haarschopf, zog sogar etwas daran. Er belohnte mich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen.

 

„What are you doing with me.“, mit diesen Worten rollte er sich herum, so dass er nun wieder über mir lag. Ich spürte die Hitze, die von ihm ausging, als er sich an meine Mitte presste. Sein erigierter Penis presste sich durch seine Boxershorts an mich. Und bei Gott ich wollte es so.

 

 „God Kathy I can’t resist any longer. I want you.“, stöhnte er.

„I want you too, please Benedict!“

 

Er zog sich kurz zurück, nur um sich die Boxershorts auszuziehen. Danach machte er sich an meinem Slip zu schaffen: „You’re looking so hot. Do you even know that?“

 

Dann presste er sich wieder an mich. Sein pulsierender Penis lag direkt vor meinem Eingang. Er fing an sich langsam an mir zu reiben, ich unterstützte ihn dabei, indem ich ihm mit den Hüften entgegenkam.

 

Mein Verlangen ließ sich nun kaum mehr zügeln, ich war triefend nass und wollte nur noch eines. Ihn in mir. „Please Benedict I want you inside of me.“ Ich umfasste seinen Schaft und ließ meine Hand seine beachtliche Länge auf und abgleiten. Ich wurde mit einem kehligen Seufzer entlohnt. Ich erhöhte den Druck.

Er keuchte auf: „Not so eager my dear. Slowly.“

 

Und plötzlich war er verschwunden, aber nur eine Sekunde später presste er seinen heißen Mund an meinen Eingang. Ich keuchte überrascht auf. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Er strich zunächst nur mit der Zunge auf und ab. Bis er meine Klitoris fand... Ben bewegte die Zungenspitze hin und her und zwar so schnell, dass ich kurz davor war den Verstand zu verlieren. Es tat so gut.

 

Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich dies noch durchstehen konnte. Doch dann, ganz plötzlich, rammte er einen seiner langen Finger in mich. Ich schrie vor Lust auf. Wenn er so weitermachen würde, würde ich kommen. Sein Finger bewegte sich aus mir, nur um wieder in mich zu gleiten immer schneller. „Oh god Ben, if you’re not going to stop I’m gonna come.“  Er löste die Lippen von mir und sagte schlicht: „Don’t“

 

Ich riss mich zusammen und er fuhr mit seiner Folter fort, nun saugte er an meiner kleinen Perle und krümmte den Finger in mir. Mein ganzer Körper spannte sich zusammen. Lange würde ich es nicht mehr aushalten können.

 

Dies schien auch Ben zu bemerken, denn er hörte auf und legte sich zwischen meine weitgeöffneten Beine. Gott wie sehr ich ihn in mir wollte. Ich wollte, dass er mich vollkommen ausfüllte.

 

„You’re a good girl“, er lächelte schelmisch. „Don’t talk just fuck me already.“, mir ging langsam die Geduld aus. „Your wish is my command Milady. Feel free to come. “, mit diesen Worten stieß er in mich. Ich spürte wie er mich vollkommen ausfüllte, aber es war keinesfalls unangenehm.

 

Benedict stütze sich auf die Ellbogen links und rechts neben meinem Kopf und Küsste mich begierig: „You are feeling so good babe. How can your pussy be that tight.“ Ich kreuzte beide Beine hinter seinem Gesaß um ihn noch tiefer in mich zu ziehen. „Faster, Benedict, Please“, und er steigerte seinen Rhythmus und stieß immer schneller in mich. Ich spürte meinen Orgasmus nahen und keuchte: „Ben I’m gonna come“, woraufhin er noch schneller und härter in mich stieß. Doch es reichte irgendwie nicht, das bemerkte auch er.

 

„Oh Kathy Im going to fuck you so hard.“, er legte meine Beine auf seine Schultern um noch tiefer in mich stoßen zu können. Ich sah wie bereits Schweißtropfen seine Stirn herunter rannen. Und dann fickte er mich hart. Ich rief seinen Namen laut aus als ich kam und grub ihm meine Fingernägel tief in den Rücken.

 

Er stieß noch zweimal zu dann kam auch er mit einem lauten Aufkeuchen und entleerte seine heißen Samen in mich.


End file.
